The new girl
by rekka131
Summary: I'm not good at summary...So you'll have to read it..Hope you like it R


Hey everyone, This is my first fanfiction so don't write to many bad thing about it ok? If you guy really like it I guess I'll keep going ok? Thanxs to Naru  
  
After the first book Kodocha. (Setting: Hayama and Sana are sitting in the classroom together with the rest of the children while Ms. Miysuya was calling out the role.) (They're in the 9th grade) Knock. Knock.  
Oh, ms. Miysuya said. Please come in. In walked the guidance councilor holding a piece of paper.  
Yes, ms. Miysuya said. How may I help you? You have a new student Ms. Miysuya. Said the councilor. But then a frown went across his face. And then the councilor leaned over and whispered something into the teacher's ear.  
Oh no! The teacher shouted. I just finally got the class to be good for me and listen! The teacher then went really red as she noticed that she made a disrespectful outburst.  
What do you think that's supposed to mean? Sana asked Hayama.  
I don't know. Hayama replied. But it sounds like we have a new troublemaker, and bye the look on the teacher's face, she acts like he's worse than I am!  
Well I don't care! Sana said. Whoever he is I'll just have to whoop into shape too! I mean he can't be much harder than you! Cans he?  
Oh thanks! Hayama said sarcastically.  
Ok, the councilor said. You can come in now. And then the new student walked in. every one gasped as a very cute and pretty girl with long brown and golden hair walked into the room. (Everyone was expecting it to be some bully monkey boy with a bandana.)  
This is the new student? The teacher asked.  
Yes. Said the councilor.  
But I thought you said. the teacher began.  
I did. Interrupted the councilor.  
But she looks so innocent and cute! The teacher said with a smile.  
Ya! Said the councilor. That's what the last teacher thought!  
Are you two down talking about me as if I'm not here are should I let you continue? The new student interrupted. The two adults just turned red and coughed. Um excuse me class, the teacher said. As you have problem all guessed, we have a new student. Her name is, (the teacher pauses and looks down at the paper for the first time,) Hino. Kairei Hino. The teacher then scans a look around the room, looking for an extra desk. Kairei, she said, why don't you go take a seat over by Hayama? He's the blonde boy with a bandage around his hand. Without saying anything, Kairei walks over to the empty desk. When she passes by Sana and Hayama on her way to her new desk, she looks straight at Hayama in the eyes, then sits down.  
Well maybe this want be so bad. Sana said. You no since she's a girl.  
I do. Hayama whispers back. When she looked me in the eyes, I sall nothing but pure hate. and loneliness.  
Well, said the teacher. Why don't you tell us something about your self-Hino?  
Like what? The girl asked.  
Anything is fine. Teacher replied.  
Ok. The girl said. Nobody in here call me by my last name, Hino. Call me by my first, Kairei.  
Well there's a start. The teacher said. What else?  
Like. Kairei said.  
Umm.the teacher said. Where do you live?  
In a house. Kairei responded.  
Ok. the teacher said. Who do you live with? When the teacher asked this question, Kairei's face expression immediately looked pissed. She looked away and replied no one. Just some strangers. The teacher realized that she hit a sensitive subject and quickly changed the subject saying that they should get back to the class work.  
  
Setting: later on that day after school got out. Every one is walking outside to go home.  
  
Hey Hayama, Sana asked, do you think we should follower her? Make sure she's okay.  
Well, Hayama responded, I would tell you that its really none of your business, but that didn't work when it came to me, so what difference is it going to make with her?  
Seriously Hayama! She's new around here. She doesn't know how much the older guys would like to take advantage of her!  
Oh shit! Hayama said. Do you mean like now? Sana looked over at Kairei and sall that a bunch of 11th graders were walking over to her.  
You could kick their ass Hayama! Sana said.  
I could, Hayama said, but those guys have some mean as thug friends. And they get really competitive when it comes to the girls.  
Well we have to do something! Sana shouted.  
I know. Hayama responded. Why don't you go get the teacher in case? And I'll just stand by close and listen to what they say to her. If its anything sexual I'll wave for you to come over with the teach.  
Ok! Sana yelled and took off to find the teacher. The reason that this was so series is because the teachers had warned the 9th grade girls before about them and their "sexual urges." Hayama ran over to a statue near were Kairei and the two 11th grade boys were standing. He was close enough to here what they were saying.  
I said leave me alone. Kairei said calmly.  
Are what? One of the boys laughed.  
Are you'll regret it. She replied with a smile.  
Whoo! Said the other boy. I think she's going to go cry to her mom! At that statement Kairei threw down her bag.  
Don't you ever mock my mom! She said threateningly!  
Are what? The boy said with a "go ahead I dare you" look on his face. You are going to try and hit me? You can even reach my face. My friend here and I could pick you up with know problem and take you back to my place! There we could. ahhhh! But the boy never got to finish his sentence for at that moment Kairei "soccer kicked" him in the balls! Instinctively the boy bent forward holding his jewels, howling in pain. His face was now at the same level as Kairei's stomach.  
Guess what? Kairei yelled. I can reach your face now! And she threw back her arm, and hit him hard in the nose with a bald up fist. The boy went flying back onto the pavement with a broken nose and blood everywhere. The other boy now grabbed Kairei around the waist and slammed her into the pavement, jumping on top of her.  
Well, he said. We haven't had a fistey one in a long time! This should be fun!  
You couldn't handle me! Kairei yelled at him smiling, while she was struggling on the ground trying to get him off of her. There was a crowed now gathering around the two of them. A lot of the boys his age were cheering him on. While the girls and smaller kids were too weak to do anything. They hadn't formed a circle around the two of them, just gathered in sections at a small distance.  
No! The boy said. I might not be able to handle you. not alone at least. but I know some friends that could! At this Kairei kneed the boy also in the jewels. The boy went kind of limp, losing a lot of his strength. Kairei used this as an advantage and kicked him over her head extra hard, causing him to land hard on his back knocking the air out of him. Kairei jumped up fast before he could pin her down again. The two 11th grade boys were lying on the ground.  
At this time the rest of the gang, which was with the two boys, were running over towards Kairei. From the other side of the school, Sana was finally running over, with a teacher, towards Rachel. Hayama looked from Kairei to the thugs, and then he looked from Kairei to Sana and the teacher. The thugs were going to make it to her first. And at this point the teacher wasn't going to do Kairei much good. The thugs were now only a few feet away from Kairei. Why wouldn't she run?  
Dammed! Hayama yelled. And ran out to Kairei, (who now had already put her bag back on,) he grabbed her by the arm, and tolled her to run and follow him before it was too late. And for some reason, Kairei followed him.  
  
Kairei ran and followed Hayama threw, around, in and out of buildings for about 35 minutes. They had only recently lost the group of boys chasing them.  
So, said Hayama trying to catch his breath, what's your story. What do you mean? Kairei responded. Well let's see. Hayama said. You say in the classroom that you live with strangers, but then you get pissed off when those boys mock your mom. Most girls our age are wearing mini skirts with pink lip-gloss. You're wearing black baggy jeans with a kick ass attitude. literally!  
Don't worry about it! Kairei said.  
Hey, Hayama said. I might be able to help you if you'd just tell me your story!  
Why? Kairei said. Because your story might be just about the same!  
How do you know about my story! Hayama asked shocked.  
After Sana performed in that last t.v show, she was interviewed. In her interview they said that the director said that she wrote some it. They asked her how she could come up with the story. She said that a friend inspired her at school that would probable want to remain unnamed. But that he was a great person. Well you're the only he she hangs out with at school. And by your record, you sound like some one that could have that profile.  
But how would you know my profile? Hayama asked. Today's your first day at school, and I'm like the first person you've actually talked to today!  
Easy. She said casually. I broke into the file cabinets in the main office, and looked up your profile. You fit.  
How in the hell did you get into the filing cabinet without getting caught? And how did you open the cabinets? They're locked.  
I went in there during lunch break, and I picked the lock. Duh, how else!?  
You amaze me! Hayama said. So since you now my story without my permission. Could you tell me yours?  
It's way to long! Kairei said.  
So summarize it. Hayama said. It's not like I need details or anything.  
Kairei glared at him. Then said, my dad dumped me off a couple blocks away from an orphanage when I was 5 years old. He hated to be with me so much, that he couldn't even make it to the orphanage. My mom died when she was giving birth to me. So I guess I killed her, and I guess that's why my dad hates me so mush. I'm not positive since he never gave me a reason. I was adopted a couple years later by an elderly couple. I was there maid all day, taking care of them. She eventually died from old age, and I went back to the orphanage. Some serious things happened that I'm not going to tell you. I am now living with a man in his late 30's, and his 16year-old daughter. I cook, clean, and take care of them. But I can't eat with them. I have to go out of the house and bye my own food. And I can't come back until they're asleep. They only keep me around because, seeing as how I'm an orphan, they get welfare money off me, and a certain hundred a month to help pay for me. Witch they only spend for themselves. If I tell the cops, they would take me away from then, and the only place I would have to go is back to the orphanage, were they just beat me practically to death, and teach me the hard way to cook properly. And when I say hard, I mean like if you don't boil an egg just perfect, they'll dump the boiling water over your body. And that is just a little part, and or "summery" of my life. Does it sound like yours?  
  
R&R hope u liked it. 


End file.
